


Queen of Awa

by Beccaman



Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: Awa is the only thing that happens, But I've stopped caring, Events of the anime, F/M, Gen, Multi, This didn't need to be this long, Yona is the Queen, Yona kind of seems mean in this one?, except with a twist, pretty much everyone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-09 02:43:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12267279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beccaman/pseuds/Beccaman
Summary: Yona is Queen after her father passes away, Soo-won by her side as her boyfriend and adviser. She has never met Hak, or anyone outside the castle she's stayed in for most of her life. One evening, Yona finally meets Hak. Friendship ensues.Not long after, Jae-ha, another person Yona's never met, comes with news of Awa. Yona decides to go in place of Soo-won.





	1. Chapter 1

Yona sat around, bored out of her mind. Her boyfriend, Soo-won, was out at a formal event and she was left at home, Soo-won saying it was an event for men and she had no place there, even though she was the Queen.

He had a point anyways though, even though he didn’t say it. They weren’t public. Because Yona was the Queen, she had to choose a suitable husband to one day marry, and she knew it would be Soo-won, but she wasn’t sure if she wanted to marry him after her father’s passing.

Her father passed away just a few months ago. His words from her sixteenth birthday rung in her ears: “Your mother was targeted because she was Royalty.” That really messed her up, but she was determined to be with Soo-won, and now that she was with him, and her father was gone, she wasn’t sure she wanted to be there, exactly. She would marry Soo-won. There were no other suitors. But she wasn’t sure she was happy about it.

Yona sighed. Soo-won would be at the man event until late in the evening. She would just have to entertain herself.

She got up, brushing her gowns down and decided to take a walk on the training grounds, where Soo-won taught her to shoot when she turned eighteen, much to her father’s dismay.

When she arrived, she found one of the generals training the new guards. She didn’t know the generals personally, only there names. This one was the Wind Tribe’s, so it was Son Hak. She approached to get a better look, and the new recruiters all noticed and stopped, much to Son Hak’s distaste.

“What are you all stopping for?” He barked, and the recruiters sloppily got back to work, casting worried glances at each other and at general Hak.

Son Hak apparently took notice to the Queen, as he gasped and immediately dropped to his knee, facing her.

“My lady, what are you doing here? This is no place for the Queen.” Hak spoke, a gentle but direct tone.

“I’m bored. I thought I’d come to the training grounds, but I see it’s occupied.” Yona replied, holding gentle authority in her voice.

“Ah, well I can fix that, if you’d like.” Hak said, still on the ground.

“Get up, general.” Yona spoke.

Hak stood up, and Yona was suddenly intimidated. This man was tall as hell. From a distance, she could tell he was tall too, but standing in front of him was intimidating. He was taller than Soo-won.

“Continue training until the lesson is done. I’ll watch.” Yona instructed, taking a seat on the stone wall.

“But, your Majesty-” 

“No buts, general. Please continue.”

Hak reluctantly continued the lesson with the recruiters, as they cast glances at her and whispered among themselves, which put the general in a fit. Yona giggled behind her sleeve as Hak beat one of them in a light manner.

As the sun began to set, Hak set the soldiers in training free, and he came to sit in front of the Queen.

“Your Majesty, I am Son Hak, but please, call me Hak.” Hak said, bowing his head respectfully.

“I know who you are. I’m sorry we’ve never met before this moment. My father’s death and taking responsibility in the past couple of years has been distracting, to say the least.” Yona said, looking up at the sky. It was turning into dusk, and almost like dawn, held the same color of her hair.

“It’s no problem, Your Majesty.” Hak said, laying back in the grass eventually.

“So, you are Mundok’s grandson? He speaks highly of you, and I can’t say I’m too surprised. You are one of the generals after all.” Yona said.

“I was actually adopted by Mundok, so don’t let him fool you. I’m not actually related to him.” Hak replied.

“That is a little surprising, but at the same time, I’m not really. You look nothing like the man.” Yona scoffed.

Hak smirked and glanced at the Queen. Yona looked back at him quizzically. 

“What?” She finally asked.

“Do you find Mundok handsome?” 

Yona got up and kicked Hak, and he laughed lightly as the Queen lightly stomped on him.

“You’ll pay for that.” She said.

“I believe I already have.”

Yona rolled her eyes, and started back towards the castle. Before she could go all the way though, she turned back around to call to Hak.

“Hey, Hak?” Yona called.

“Yes, your Majesty?”

“What’s the training schedule?” 

Hak laughed, and ran up to her. He went over the days and times the training took place, and Yona memorized them before leaving. By then, the sun had gone down and it was a little past supper.

“You’re late.” Soo-won greeted her with, as she sat down at the dinner table.

“I’m sorry, I was-”

“I know. You were out in the training grounds. A guard told me.” Soo-won replied.

Yona shut her mouth, glancing at Soo-won. Who did he think he was? He wasn’t here all day and then he comes home to scold her for watching the soldiers train?

“You should avoid the grounds when they are training the new guards. They could accidentally throw a spear into you.” Soo-won said, buttering his bread as he talked.

Yona huffed. “They’re not all idiots, Soo-won. They have some prior training.” 

“Still, Yona. You must be careful. If you’re not-”

“I’ll end up like father, right?” Yona ended.

Soo-won was silent, and Yona excused herself. She didn’t want to hear anymore of what Soo-won had to say.

“Yona!” Soo-won called, but Yona ignored him, storming off into her bedroom. She didn’t want to see Soo-won for the rest of the night, so she was going to sleep in her bed, not their shared one.

One of her servants brought her food, and she asked for it to be wrapped. Min-soo questioned her, but she brushed it off as saying she wasn’t hungry at the moment.

A little later, when she knew Soo-won would probably be in his room, she stepped out, her guards asking to escort her, and she brushed them off, saying she had her sword, which was hidden in her robes. Taking the plate of food, she made her way to the Wind Tribe general’s quarters.

Knocking on the door, Yona waited. Hak opened up, and widened his eyes slightly.

“Your majesty, what are you doing here? At this hour?” Hak asked, looking at the clock on the wall.

“I came to eat supper. May I come in?” Yona replied.

“Of course.” Hak responded, opening the door wider, and ushering her in.

“Hak?” Some lady called, and Hak excused himself. Yona let him go and sat down to eat. Hak came back a few moments later as Yona was eating.

“Sorry about that, your Majesty.” Hak apologized, and Yona shook her head.

“No need. Who was that?” She asked, eating still as she watched Hak sit down across from her.

“General An Joon-Gi’s daughter, Lili.” Hak responded.

“Is Lili your wife?” Yona asked, trying to mask her random jealousy. What was that from? Hak wasn’t even hers. She hadn’t even known him since today.

“No, but she is my girlfriend.” Hak said, leaning back in his chair.

“I see.” Yona said.

The two sat in silence, and in a few moments, Lili joined them. She was a beautiful girl in Yona’s opinion, long black hair, much straighter than her own. She had beautiful dark blue eyes, in contrast to Hak’s light blue eyes. She was taller than Yona, but not by a lot. She was very thin and wore loose robes from the Water Tribe.

Yona smiled, and Lili bowed politely.

“Your Majesty.” Lili said, and Yona shook her head.

“Call me Yona.” Yona said.

Lili’s eyes widened, and she bowed again and joined them at the table.

The three ate dinner together, Yona sharing her food that she amassed from the dining hall, and chatted. Together, the three of them got to know each other in a matter of hours. They played cards, and then Yona was escorted back to her room by her guards, who advised her to sleep.

“Goodnight Hak, Lili.” Yona said, bidding her friends goodbye.

“Goodnight, Yona!” Lili said, smiling brightly and leaning against Hak. Hak nodded.

“Goodnight, Yona.” He said, and Yona stopped him.

“I’m still her Majesty to you, general.” Yona said, smiling at Hak so he knew she was serious but not in a ‘I’m going to execute you’ way.

“My apologies, your Majesty.”

Yona smiled, and left the two lovers and went to her own room, guards right behind her.

“Your majesty.” Min-soo greeted her, and Yona asked Min-soo to get her pj’s and she got dressed when Min-soo brought them back. She slid into bed, and Min-soo left, after making sure she didn’t need anything.

Yona thought about her night. It was a great night, minus Soo-won and the random jealousy of hearing Hak had a lover. She wondered where that came from. Oh well.

She’d just deal with Soo-won in the morning.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day, Soo-won apologized to her, and Yona forgave him. He couldn’t do anything to stop her anyways, she ruled the country. But she had also seen his point. She promised not to hang out around the training grounds when practice was going on.

But that didn’t mean she couldn’t stop in before or after.

****

The next time Yona went to a training session, they were just wrapping up, and Hak greeted her. The two had become fast friends, along with Lili, and Yona found both of them hilarious.

“Your majesty!” Hak called, and Yona walked faster to greet him.

The soldiers glanced at her, but they were probably more excited to go home rather than stay around to watch the Queen and a general chat.

Hak picked up his glade and the two walked back to Hak’s quarters. They got there, and a tall, green-haired man was there, leaning on his doorway.

“Hey, Hak. Hello, beautiful.” He said, greeting Hak, then Yona.

“Jae-ha, do you know who you’re talking too, you idiot?” Hak scolded him, rushing up to punch him.

Jae-ha dodged swiftly, his green hair the only thing being punched as he ducked.

“I believe I do. A grumpy old man and a beautiful young lady.” He said, and Hak groaned as Yona giggled.

“Nice to meet you, Jae-ha. My name’s Yona.” Yona introduced herself, bowing.

“Why does he get to call you Yona!? You just met!” Hak complained, and Yona shushed him.

“Oh, what does he have to call you?” Jae-ha asked, smirking at Hak.

“Her Majesty, the Queen of being selfish.” Hak grumbled, and it was Yona’s turn to hit him.

“That’s quite the name.” Jae-ha said, putting an arm around Hak and he grinned at him, and Yona smiled.

“No, he’s just mad he still has to call me ‘Her Majesty’.” Yona informed him, and Jae-ha laughed before widening his eyes.

“Wait, are you serious? She’s the- Oh shit.” Jae-ha finished as Hak nodded, and Jae-ha immediately got down on his knees.

“My sincerest apologies, your Majesty, I had no idea-” 

“No need, Jae-ha. I take it you’re not from around here then, if you had no idea who I am?” Yona asked, smiling.

“I’m from Awa, a fishing city by the ocean. I’ve heard of the King’s death, and knew someone must of replaced him, but I had no idea who.” Jae-ha explained, getting back up.

“It’s quite alright. My boy- uhh, my associate is looking into Awa right now. Apparently something big is going on there, but I’m not completely aware of what.” Yona stuttered out.

“Ah, okay. If possible, is there a way for me to meet with him? That’s part of the reason I came here, actually.” Jae-ha explained.

“He’s actually on his way to Awa right now, unfortunately. You just missed him. You may inform me, and I’ll relay the message if you wish.” Yona said.

“Sounds good, but can we sit down somewhere? It was a long journey.” Jae-ha said, rubbing his neck.

“Of course. Hak, you should join us.” Yona instructed, and Hak was going to interject but Yona silenced him.

Together, the three of them went to the dining room of her castle. They sat down, and Yona requested that dinner be made early, and Min-soo scurried away with orders to the kitchen.

“It’s a long story, your Majesty.” Jae-ha said, and Yona leaned back in her chair.

“I’m listening.”


	3. Chapter 3

After finding out what was happening in Awa, Yona was shocked. Many of the things her father had made mistakes in had been long fixed by her and Soo-won. Awa had seemed to be forgotten. 

“Is it really that many girls?” Yona asked, dumbfounded.

“It is. It’s a shame, I see them one day, and then I never see them again. I fear for many of their safety.” Jae-ha explained.

“I see.” Yona trailed off, thinking. Soo-won was assessing the situation out there now. There wasn’t much she could do, but Soo-won would be able to stop it.

“The situation’s getting desperate, Yona. These girls, I fear many of them may already be dead, if not terribly traumatized. I don’t know what to ask of you, but-” Jae-ha said, but Yona interrupted.

“I will go to Awa with you and general Hak. I will meet up with Soo-won, and we will talk. This needs to be undercover, or else everyone, including the leader of this supposed human trafficking, will know I am there.” Yona stated.

“Your Majesty!” Several guards and Hak jumped up at this, ready to oppose her, and Jae-ha looked ready to as well.

“It’s going to be fine. I will be under a general’s care until we reach Awa, then Soo-won’s. I have no doubt of your physical capability either, Jae-ha.” Yona explained. “I have to do something. I will not sit here.”

“Yona..” Jae-ha trailed, and silenced himself when Yona glared at him.

“My mind's made up. Hak, is Lili of fighting capability?” Yona asked, and Hak shook his head.

“She can defend herself, but that’s it. She cannot fight to save another’s life.” Hak said.

“Alright. Instruct her to stay here then. Gather capable fighters, and we will leave tonight.” Yona said.

“Yona, I actually have some friends who will probably be more than happy to help. I should’ve thought of asking them first, to be honest.” Jae-ha explained.

“Alright. If you want, go now. Hak and I will meet you outside of Awa.” Yona said, and Jae-ha bowed, rushing out of the castle.

“Your majesty, you shouldn’t do this.” Hak said. 

“Hak. I can defend myself. I need to do something, I spent the last while rebuilding my country after my father’s questionable lead. If I just ignored Awa, I would feel terrible.” Yona explained.

“Let Soo-won handle it! I don’t really know him, but he’s capable, right?” Hak asked.

“He is, but.. Something’s been off about him lately.” Yona trailed off, and excused herself to get ready.

****

Later on, as they met outside Awa, Yona was introduced to three more people. A young boy named Yun, a young man named Shin-ah, and another young man named Kija. Yona requested they call her Yona, not her Majesty, and they accepted that request.

Jae-ha led them to a ship out on the shore. There they met a woman named Gi-gan, and Yona and Hak looked for Soo-won. But he was nowhere to be found.

“Okay, plan has changed. Soo-won and I will not meet up. So we will make a plan. I’ve been informed of the situation here, and I am willing to do anything to help.” Yona explained, speaking to Gi-gan, Jae-ha, Hak and the rest.

“We can attack them.” Kija suggested, and Gi-gan shook her head.

“We don’t know where they are located exactly.” She explained. Yona thought of something.

“Let me go. Are they still taking people? Let me go, and I will lead you to them.” Yona elaborated.

“Are you crazy?!” Hak yelled, standing up, and Yona shut him down.

“Hak, this land doesn’t know about me. This man will capture me, I will trick him, and when I have the chance, I will make a distraction. Worse comes to worse, I can defend myself. We have no other options here.” Yona explained.

“She has a point.” Gi-gan said, and Yona thanked her.

“Fine. But someone else needs to go with you."


	4. Chapter 4

After she and Yun had been dressed and made up, they made their way into the shop where one of the human trafficking sites were.

Yona thought of Hak. He had tried to stop her again, claiming that he’d be lost if she died. She didn’t know what to make of that yet, so she just focused on this.

The man led them to a backroom, and she and Yun held hands, and the door underneath them gave out, and Yona bit her lip as they fell, gripping each other tightly.

As the night went on, she was eventually blindfolded and led into a room with Yun. The man untied them, and Yona’s eyes widened. In a room, a bunch of girls sat in the same outfit, eyes wide with fear and desperation.

Yona fell to the ground as the man pushed her, and she fell on her ankle poorly. She heard the shouts of the other women, asking to leave, or to see the boss. These girls had all thought they were getting jobs.

Yona gritted her teeth as Yun looked at her ankle and declared it sprained. As she sat back, another man came in. Yona immediately thought he was the man behind all this. He had a sick smirk, and his eyes were crazy, unhinged, those of a pervert.

Yona glared at him, and he noticed. He grabbed her by the hair, pulling her up high so she could just stand on her tip-toes. She squealed slightly, not used to being grabbed like that.

“Red hair, huh? Doesn’t the princess have red hair? Or is she the princess? Didn’t her father die?” The man spoke, in a dark, gravelly voice.

Yona glared at him.

“Could it be that you are princess Yona? Who is now the Queen of our land?” The man inquired, and Yona heard everybody gasp. She glared sharply at him, and he dropped her, and she fell harshly on her ankle. 

Regardless, she turned to face him and bowed.

“My name is Lena, I’m nothing but the daughter of a poor merchant. I’ve never heard of this Yona, but you may call me that if you wish.” Yona explained, bowing her head towards the man that trapped these women.

“Hm. A princess, or Queen, would never be so pitiful.” He said, kicking her in the stomach.

He left, and Yona stayed on the floor, looking at her blood.

****

The night was long. Eventually, she was given a chance with Yun. Another girl helped them, and Yona escaped to the deck, with nothing but her hands, leaving the other lady behind as she ran after Yun, who was captured and brought up.

“Yun!” Yona cried, looking around as she burst onto the deck. She found him lying on the ground a guard pressing firmly on his side.

“Yona!” He called, and Yona ran to him, grabbing the firework from his sash, and rushing away, feeling her hair chopped off by one of the swords swung at her.

She set off the firework, and was tackled. As she was threatened for her life, Yona struggled. She could dodge that sword pointed at the back of her head, right?

She didn’t have time to think as she was suddenly dropped, the weight of the guard stepping on her disappearing. She looked up to find Jae-ha in front of her.

“Don’t worry, darling. We got you.”

Yona dragged herself towards Yun as Jae-ha fought off the guards, soon aided by Shin-ah. Yun was blacked out, and Yona shook him gently, trying to wake him up.

“Yun!” Yona cried, crying as she held him.

“Yona..?” Yun asked, opening his eyes, and Yona sobbed as she held him close. He grabbed her back, also weeping.

****

The final moments of the night carried out. It happened quick.

Yona stood on the edge of the boat, after grabbing a bow from one of the passed out guards. She took an arrow from them too, and she searched for the missing boat Jae-ha told her he was on.

She aimed, taking position as she spotted something. Focusing, she seen it was him. The man who caused all this. The wind blew, and Yona took a breath. He wasn’t getting away this time.

As she let the bowstring go, Yona held her breath. Her father flashed through her mind. The man who hated weapons. The man who died thinking his daughter would never face battle. 

She couldn’t actually see that her shot landed in his heart if it was still dark. But because it was dawn, she seen the arrow lodged into his chest. She seen him fall off the boat, blood coloring the water as she took another deep breath.

Yona never thought she’d have to kill someone. This man. This man was reasonable enough to be her first kill. Yona never wanted it to come to this, but this man was despicable. These women deserved to be free.

****

As Yona walked away from the after party, she thought about what had happened. She hadn’t slept in at least 24 hours, and she was getting physically exhausted. Her mind still ran a mile a minute though. As she watched a bird fly over head, she decided to go back. She needed sleep.

As she rushed around a corner, she bumped head first into someone. Falling on her butt, she shook her head.

“I’m sorry, I wasn’t looking.” Someone said. Yona looked up. Of course.

Soo-won was standing in front of her. His eyes were wide as well. 

“Yona?” Soo-won asked, as if he didn’t believe what he seen. 

“I didn’t think you were in Awa anymore.” Yona explained.

“What are you doing here?! You’re not supposed to leave the castle unless it’s formal!” Soo-won exclaimed and Yona shook her head.

“I’m here on business.” Yona explained. “A man from Awa came looking for you, but you had already gone, and the situation was desperate, Soo-won.” 

“That still doesn’t mean you should’ve left the castle!” Soo-won yelled.

“Stop yelling at me!” Yona yelled back at him. Soo-won took a step back.

“You always criticize everything I do! I am the Queen, Soo-won. You are not in charge. It is me! Me! I am in charge!” Yona snapped, and Soo-won took another step back as Yona advanced towards him.

“Do you really think you know what you’re doing?” Soo-won asked, and Yona suddenly felt threatened. The way he said that had been sinister.

Yona took a step back herself now.

“I do.” Yona replied, voice shaking slightly.

“That doesn’t sound very confident, or like Royalty.” Soo-won said, advancing towards Yona, and Yona stepped back. She felt incredibly intimidated, and suddenly, Soo-won grabbed her wrists.

“I am your boyfriend! I will be King someday!” Soo-won exclaimed, and Yona squirmed, trying to escape his grip.

“I don’t want that!” Yona yelled back.

Soo-won let go. Yona stepped back, and Soo-won looked shocked. 

“You don’t?” He asked.

“I don’t! I never want to marry you! I never want you to be King! I will rule alone if I have too!” Yona cried.

Soo-won chuckled, and started walking away.

“Fine.” He said, and Yona fell to the ground. So that was it. Years of being together, over just like that.

Yona cried her eyes out, screaming as she she felt the weight of everything that had happened the last 24 hours, the last ten years, and she cried for her father. She cried because he was right. Soo-won never deserved to be King.

She felt an arm around her and panicked. She rolled and tried to stand up, but it was Hak and he stopped her.

“Relax, your Majesty, it’s me. It’s Hak. Relax.”

Yona stopped, and she let Hak hold her as she screamed and cried.


	5. Chapter 5

“I broke up with Lili last week.” Hak explained.

“I know. She told me.” Yona responded.

“How are you?” Hak asked. It had been a few months since Awa.

“With Soo-won out of the castle, I can breathe again, so that’s good. I’m still having trouble sleeping though.” Yona said.

“Do you feel unsafe knowing he’s out there?” Hak asked.

Yona nodded. “He threatened me that day in a way I didn’t think was possible. But there isn’t much I can do. I can’t just execute him.”

Hak laughed, and Yona smiled. Knowing he was guarding her was comforting though.

“You bring me comfort though, knowing you are right there, watching.” She voiced her thanks.

Hak smiled at her. “Your majesty, if there’s anything I can do to make you feel more at ease, please let me know.”

“Sleep with me tonight?” Yona asked, before he even finished his sentence. Hak looked surprised, but he agreed.

Yona knew since the moment she met Hak that he was special. She had finally realized the reason she was jealous that first night she met Lili was because she was jealous of Lili. She wanted to be with Hak.

Yona had come to realize over the last while she’s been in love with Hak for a long time. She just hadn’t seen it because of Soo-won.

****

That night, as Hak crawled into her bed with her, she smiled at him. He smiled at her too, gently playing with her hair, which had grown back finally. In Awa, lots of it had been chopped off, and Yona was so disappointed. 

But now it was all mostly back. It looked better short though in her opinion now, and she was thinking of getting it cut again. Yona sighed.

“What’s the matter, your Majesty?” Hak asked.

“Can you call me Yona? Just for tonight. Your Majesty tomorrow, but Yona tonight.” Yona asked.

Hak smiled. “Sure.”

“I haven’t heard my name in a little while, to be honest. I miss those guys we hung out with, Jae-ha and his buddies? They were pretty cool.” Yona said.

“I can get Jae-ha to come up here, and I’m sure he can bring his friends.” Hak said.

“Okay.” Yona said. “Hey, Hak?”

“Yes, Yona?”

“I’m pretty sure I’m in love with you.” Yona admitted, looking at her chest.

“Hm, would you look at that? I’m in love with you.” Hak responded, and Yona looked up. Hak was smiling, but his eyes were nervous.

“No!” Yona exclaimed.

“Yes!” Hak exclaimed back, laughing slightly.

Yona smiled, and jumped on Hak and hugged him tight, and he held her back.

That night, the two of them held each other all night in newly discovered love, and intense feelings of anxiety fading.

****

As time went on, Yona’s fear of Soo-won disappeared. Hak slept with her in her bedroom every night, nevermind different bedrooms. Eventually, Yona announced to the public she was seeing someone, and was going to get married in the near future.

When that time came, Hak brought Jae-ha, Shin-ah, Yun, Kija, and captain Gi-gang all out for the wedding. Yona invited Lili, who was incredibly happy for Yona and Hak. They had a private ceremony, and then Hak becoming King was the big ceremony.

Hak would rule alongside her. Not overrule her. He was not in charge. She was not in charge. Together, they were in charge. Yona knew her father would be proud of this man, and would support her marriage to him regardless of Royalty being targeted or not.

As years went by, Yona never heard from Soo-won again. Last she had heard from guards or friends was that he was in another country entirely. The only time Yona ever heard from him again was when she gave birth to Hak’s son.

A letter arrived addressed to her.

“Dearest Yona, I’m sorry for the way I behaved back then. I will never bother you or Hak again, but I just wanted to congratulate you on your son/daughter. I hope they rule famously one day, after many years of you ruling of course. Good luck. - Soo-won.”

Yona read the letter, holding her son as she sat in bed. She teared up, the last of her fear finally fading, along with the last of the anger and regret and sadness that had built up in her heart. She finally felt it all fade, and she held her son tighter as Hak came in the room.

“What is that?” He asked, and Yona shook her head.

“A fan letter.” She responded, smiling at her husband as she closed the letter.

Hak came over and kissed her, and together they sat watching the sunset and holding each other and their son.

**Author's Note:**

> GOD, this one was difficult! I hate writing chapter stories for fanfiction XD I wrote Yona so terribly in this one, so I'm sorry for that! Regardless, I hope you guys enjoy it!


End file.
